Byakugan in the Sand
by Tora No Musume
Summary: Response to a challenge on Echo Uchiha's profile. For the record the source was deleted. After Hinata's near abduction Hiashi decides to move. But how will this affect the future? GaaraxHinata later in the story
1. Chapter 1

This is in response to a challenge Echo Uchiha posted on her profile. Have a look and see.

The slim, dark man silently walked through the halls. '_Left here and then left again' _the man thought. To his relief the room that he had entered was the right one. He silently made his way across the room towards the sleeping form of a child, no, the future of Kumo! He swiftly snatched her out of the bed and ran, hell bent on getting out before being seen by the periodic sweeps of the Byakugan that was the security. The small girl was jostled awake. Not understanding the situation she was in or who was carrying her, tears fell down the child's cheeks as she was carried away from her home. The unfamiliar face of the ninja that had just abducted the girl made her cry harder. The Kumo nin covered her mouth with his hand to stop the girl from crying out as he saw her breathe in to shout. A muffled cry was all that escaped. The child bit into his hand and his hand reacted reflexively. It released the cause of pain long enough for her to scream out two words.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" The hand clamped shut over the girls mouth again. The shouts of the Hyugas activating their Byakugans had the nin sweating bullets. '_Shit shit shit shit shit, this wasn't supposed to happen'. _

"IN THE THIRD GARDEN HEADING NORTHWEST!" came the shout from one of the Hyuga guards. One Hyuga fell into pursuit behind him. He glanced behind him. '_Not good! That's the clan head.' _Jumping over the wall while still carrying the now struggling bundle was more difficult than the nin expected. He misjudged his velocity and landed awkwardly giving the Hyuga behind him time to catch up. The man realised his mistake immediately but had no time to rectify it as the hunter closed in on the prey. A powerful strike to the mans chest where his heart was, was all it took. The man crumpled like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Hizashi picked up his niece tenderly, soothing her. Hinata stopped crying quickly and fell asleep from the emotional exhaustion. Hizashi searched the man with his Byakugan noticing a document in the mans flak jacket. He collected it before turning around and seeing his brother jumping the wall that surrounded the home of the Hyuga's. He handed Hinata over to her father with a solemn expression on his face.

"Lord Hiashi!" The door burst open revealing a Hyuga with a terrified expression. His eyes were wide and his breathing was slightly laboured. All this added up to something very, very bad.

"Someone has taken Lady Hinata. You need to hurry!" Hiashi leapt up and ran after the man. They ran through the maze that was the Hyuga's home until they reached the gardens.

"Byakugan!" Hiashi looked for the intruder.

"To the left 40m!" Leaping over the wall with dexterity only a ninja had, they stopped dead. Hizashi, Hiashi's brother stood over the dead Kumo ninja holding a sleeping girl with tears still fresh on her cheeks.

"Hinata." Hiashi softly said, walking towards his brother. Hizashi handed over the little girl without disturbing her. Hiashi wiped the tears from her cheeks before passing her on again to the Hyuga that had woken him earlier on.

"Take her to Lady Hina at once." Hiashi ordered. The man nodded solemnly before walking back to the compound.

"Hiashi, that was the Kumo diplomat, the repercussions will not be lenient. They were here to sign a peace treaty and now we've killed the hope of that as well as this _man_." Hizashi emphasized the word man by kicking the dead body that had dared to try and steal his niece away from them. Hiashi, pale stoic face set in place, walked over to his brother and extended a hand to his shoulder.

"We will go see the Hokage now. If there is any way of sorting this out, he will know it. He's not called the Professor for nothing." Hizashi nodded in agreement before they shunshinned away with the ninja's body.

They arrived at the Hokage's office with no trouble and promptly spoke with the Anbu on duty there. The dog Anbu nodded his head in acknowledgement before leaving to get the leader of the village.

Hiashi and his brother sat while a doctor took away the body. It wasn't long before the Hokage turned up, wearing his formal robes.

"If Dog is correct in telling me, the Kumo diplomat tried to kidnap your daughter. Are you sure it wasn't just an impostor?" Sarutobi asked Hiashi.

"No, he had an official document from Kumo on him and I sensed no henge or genjutsu." Hizashi answered seeing as he was the one who had taken down the nin. Sarutobi let out an exasperated sigh.

"We will discuss this first thing tomorrow morning to see what the medics will be able to determine. We will also need the document you found on him for proof of authentication. Hizashi?" Hizashi handed over the scroll which the Hokage passed on to one of the Anbu.

"Take this to my office and leave it on the desk, put a genjutsu on it too." The crane Anbu left swiftly with her orders.

"I will deploy some Anbu to keep watch around the Hyuga compound and surrounding area before I leave. Is there anything else you have to report?" Hizashi shook his head but Hiashi nodded.

"If I may Lord Hokage, I would like to speak informally for just a moment and please don't take it the wrong way." The Hokage intrigued, nodded.

"I told you so…"

The next morning found the two Hyuga's standing in front of the Hokage who was muttering on about the 'bane of his life' and so many more 'bloody towers of paper'. _'Why couldn't I have just listened to Hiashi, then I wouldn't be in this mess. SO MUCH PAPERWORK!' _The chibi Sarutobi broke down crying before going to sit in a corner and start rocking. On a more serious note though, Konoha was now at a political disadvantage. Kumo, once hearing about this incident, would demand blood for the blood that was spilled the previous night. He would probably have to sacrifice one of the Hyugas too meaning he would lose one of the more powerful ninja he oversaw.

"As you can probably tell, we are now in deep water, very deep water. Kumo will most likely demand a life be sacrificed to repay the one that was ended yesterday." The Hokage directed a pointed look at the head of the Branch house. Hizashi bowed his head in acknowledgement to the statement but Hiashi, quite unlike his usual self, looked about ready to explode.

"That is incorrect Hokage," Hiashi spoke. "No one will die because it is your responsibility." Hizashi looked at his brother in amazement, Hiashi however carried on speaking.

"I warned you that the Kumo ninja may act on his intentions that I suspected were there and I did ask for Anbu to monitor him. I have felt his chakra a couple times near the Hyuga compound but left it thinking the Anbu would take care of it and now look what a mess we're in," Hiashi's voice quietened down when he spoke next. "Though Hizashi probably shouldn't have killed him he had every right to do so because that man was trying to steal away the heiress but I am not willing to sacrifice my little brother for that dead man. I propose that the Hyuga clan leaves this village and goes to settle in another." The bombshell had struck. The Hokage, Hizashi and Yamato looked like goldfish with their jaws dropped to the floor. The Hokage was first to recover.

"But a lot of valuable ninja will be lost, we're only just starting to recover from the Kyubi attack and the war, there must be another solution."

"Go ahead, I'm willing to listen." Hiruzen frowned. Hiashi was right, there was no way that the Hyuga brothers could stay and not be damned to death. However he wracked his brain, a solution that didn't involve a Hyuga death was just not available. Hiashi stared at the leader, waiting for an answer. Hiruzen sighed before admitting the truth of the matter that no one wanted to face.

"You are correct Hiashi, you must both flee but there will be conditions. Your leaving will have an effect on the village."

"I know it will be tough, on the village and on us but I have a way to lessen the repercussions on the ninja loss. I was thinking of leaving one of the clan members I trust in charge of a group of 10 or so ninjas that will stay in the village. Hideki, don't you think Hizashi?" Finally snapping out of his stupor, Hizashi thought carefully.

"That would be a wise choice brother, he is the most trustworthy that I can think of." The Hokage, disliking the idea but having to agree to it, sighed once again, feeling his old age creep up on him.

"I will agree to this plan and as I said before, there will be conditions."

"Of course, send the paperwork over when it is ready Lord Hokage, I will bring a list of the people who will be staying as soon as possible."

"You may both leave now." The Hyugas bowed and exited the room. '_What an interesting day and its only 7 in the morning.' Hiruzen banged his head on the table in exasperation._

_Hope you enjoyed this. Review and ye shall get more chapters. Sorry that Hiashi is a bit OOC but his wife hasn't died yet so that's the reason behind it_

_-Tora_


	2. Chapter 2

My bad. I have made a mistake. The challenge is not Echo Uchiha's but was given permission to have it. Sorry about the misunderstanding.

* * *

><p>"Hina?" Hiashi slipped quietly through the door of their bedroom. He could see the silhouette of his wife sitting on their bed in the dark with Hinata held in her arms. Hiashi quietly sat down and put his arm around her shoulders. Hina leaned against him, welcoming the comfort with gratitude.<p>

"What will happen now Hiashi-kun?" Hina's soft voice soothed Hiashi's taut nerves. The man sighed moving his hand to stroke his daughters hair.

"I don't know."

The next morning a meeting of everyone in the Hyuga household was held. Not many were surprised after hearing rumours of the abduction and so stood relatively relaxed in the main room. Hiashi stepped to the front and began his explanation of the occurrences of the previous night. The elders looked relieved that the heiress had not been kidnapped while some others looked shocked that the Kumo nin had bypassed the Anbu's patrols and their own.

"And so, to prevent action being taken against us for protecting one of our own," a pregnant pause filled the room. "We will be leaving Konoha." An array of muttering filled the room along with disbelieving looks directed at Hiashi. "Some people will stay mostly the ninjas and people who are not from the clan.

There is a list of those who will stay and those who will go, if you disagree with where you are going to be, inform me and I shall see what I can or can not do." Hiashi walked out of the room leaving behind a sea of confusion. People started to push forward to see where they would be heading. Hiashi looked at the sight and sighed. He would be uprooting over half of his clan to save his brother. He carried on walking.

A total of 23 people were staying behind, more than the agreed but there was no way around it as most were couples and wanted to stay together. The rest were not part of the clan and so had no obligation to go. A soft knock sounded on the door. The veins around Hiashi's eyes bulged for a second.

"Come in Hina." His wife walked silently into the room, almost seeming to float.

"We should be leaving soon, most of the families are ready to go." He moved across the room and pulled her into an embrace, breathing in her flowery scent. She snuggled closer to him.

"Well, let's go then." He said. They walked hand in hand out of the room to the chaos that ensued their forthcoming departure.

Sarutobi walked down to the gates where a prominent family was leaving. Carts were piled high with personal items and children climbing on them. The adults milled around, saying goodbye to those who were staying behind and friends. One little girl in particular stood out. She was watching a lilac coloured butterfly fluttering around some flowers away from the Hyugas. She giggled lightly when it flew on to her shoulder. _'I hope for all your sakes Hiashi that this was the right choice.' _

He wandered over to Hiashi who was talking to an Elder. However, the Elder bowed and left as soon as he saw the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama." The clan head turned around to face him.

"Good luck Hiashi, protect all of your family and let the Will of Fire burn stronger than ever." Hiashi bowed respectfully and walked to the front of the entourage.

"We will be leaving now!" Hiashi raised his voice to be heard over the chatter. The group finished their goodbyes and quickly began their departure. Those that remained behind watched the family getting further and further away.

The travellers kept up a good pace until a couple hours before nightfall. They set up camp in the forest and enjoyed the cool evening air. In just 3 days they would reach their new home. The night was uneventful and come morning, the group set off again. The trees started to thin, the vegetation became more scarce and the temperature began to increase. By midday they had reached the border, the border between Fire and Wind.

The trip across the sand was tiring and they stopped frequently for rest. The heat brought with it aggression and irritation. Bickering between people wasn't uncommon and a couple fights had to be broken up. When the great walls surrounding the Village Hidden in the Sand came into view on the second day everybody breathed a sigh of relief. The guards, surprised at seeing such a large group travelling towards them, alerted the Kazekage to the presence of the strangers. As the group walked into the shady gap between the walls, they were stopped. The Kazekage stepped forward to 'greet' the travellers. Both the guards and the Kazekage's eyes widened in surprise after seeing who exactly had turned up at their doorstep.

"Kazekage-sama, it is an honour to meet you."

"Likewise Hyuga-san, what is your business with Suna?"

"We would like to live here, we have had trouble with politics in the Leaf village." The Kazekage, shocked again beckoned a guard over.

"Find temporary residence for our guests while I discuss matters with Hyuga-san." The guard nodded once. He led the Hyuga clan into the village while the Kazekage shunshinned away with Hiashi.

* * *

><p>Sorry, it isn't a very exciting chapter. I will try to update more frequently but there are no promises. Thank you to:-<p>

**whiteicewolf**

**ShafiraHatake**

**HeavenHelpUs45**

**hinatafan711**

**chinew**

for reviewing and/or adding me to the alert list. Thanks to** Saiyu **for keeping me sane :)

**Thank you for reading and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

The Kazekage and Hiashi appeared in the office in a swirl of sand.

"Take a seat." His hand indicated to a rather luxurious looking chair. Hiashi sat down waiting for the Kazekage to speak. "So, political difficulties brought you here, what type?" Hiashi mentally prepared his speech.

"The Kumo representative sent to confirm an alliance with the Leaf had ulterior motives. He broke in one night and tried to kidnap the heiress. My brother killed him. However, the ninja was one of the best in Kumo and even though he was trying to steal the Byakugan, Kumo will demand compensation. The payment would be a life of course, that of my brother. I refuse to let him die for protecting our bloodline. The Hokage did not act upon my suspicions that there was something amiss with the sudden Kumo alliance and the ninja it sent." The Kazekage listened to his story, nodding every now and again. "So I proposed to leave, to save my brothers life. And so we have arrived here." Hiashi boldly finished his speech with one question. "Would we be able to live here as a clan?"

The chibi Kazekage grinned like a madman. He jumped up and down with joy at the prospect of having such a powerful clan coming to live in Sand. But then the paperwork fell on him, crushing the poor little chibi. _'Ouch.'_ he thought.

"We would be honoured to have such a gifted clan to stay here but there will be a few conditions." Hiashi looked at the man before him hopefully. The Kazekage grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote down some words. Hiashi scanned the paper and slowly nodded his head. He picked up the pen and signed his name, agreeing to the arrangement. The Kazekage sat back and smiled.

"Well, now that it is settled, welcome to Sand. You will have the north east estate, it has been abandoned for over 16 years now and will need refurbishing but it will have to do. Jiro will escort you to where your clan is staying now." No sooner was his name spoken, the man called Jiro appeared in the office. He silently led Hiashi out of the office. Another ninja appeared in his office a short while later.

"Kazekage-sama, 'it' is causing trouble again." Takeo growled. _'I gave it chances but it has failed me one too many times. No matter, soon it will no longer be my problem.'_

"Take it back to the rooms and keep it away from Temari and Kankuro." The nin nodded and swiftly left again.

Hiashi stepped into the residence where his clan had been placed. A silence swept over the room, slowly but surely as they saw their clan head.

"We have been accepted."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up. It's not very exciting either honestly : oh well! Please leave a review and let me know how I did.

Tora x


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed the story.

* * *

><p>Whilst the Hyuga clan settled into their new home, a young boy with red hair was being carried by Jiro. He was dumped at the abandoned area of the village, far away from any buildings. This place had originally been the Sandaime Kazekage's personal training ground so metal shards littered the sand. Jiro sneered at him and spat out.<p>

"Stay there demon, no one wants you." He then vanished in a swirl of sand. The young boy just lay where he had been dropped, dazed. This wasn't the first time this had happened so he knew that no one would look for him or worry that he was gone. Not since Uncle Yashumaru had died. And apparently, his only light in a world of darkness had been lying about caring for him anyway. Gaara could feel the betrayal wash over him like one of the freezing nights of the desert.

He swore he could hear a sinister chuckle in his head at the bad thought. As he thought about it, it occurred to him that the voice appeared whenever he had negative feelings. His father had said it was the demon inside him. His father also said that he was a demon. Gaara believed his father. He had killed his own mother after all. Who would do that? Only a demon would.

The thoughts swirled around in his head as he lay against the hot sand.

Unbeknownst to the young boy, a blue haired girl was walking through the sand. Hinata had an insatiable curiosity for the world around her and with her father's permission and an escort, was now wandering around her new home town.

She had been drawn to a small grove of green in the middle of the yellow shifting sands. Although the plants were not like the ones that were back in Konoha, they still fascinated her. After all, not many lush green plants could survive in such a harsh environment. She spent more than a few hours studying the leaves and just reminiscing about her old home.

Now, normally one would not expect such a scientific and developed understanding of the fauna at such a young age but Hina, Hinata's mother, had had a beautiful garden which Hinata had helped her tend to for as long as she could remember.

Hinata's memories were interrupted by the darkening of the sky above her. She looked around for the Hyuga that should be near her and realised with a start that he was not there. Tall sand dunes surrounded her and the only defining feature of the landscape was the wall that encircled the village. Having lost sense of where she was, she headed towards the wall hoping to find a solution to get her home.

Shards of discarded metal started appearing in her path. She nimbly jumped over the larger bits, turning her trek into a sort of game. A sound reached her sensitive ears when she reached the epicentre of the metal field. It was soon identified as a muffled cry. A red head of hair appeared soon after she started following the noise.

"Hello?" Hinata cautiously called. Shocked teal eyes met hers. A single tear could be seen running down his cheek. She immediately closed the distance between them. "Are you alright? Why are you out here?" Gaara regained his senses and tried to move away from her.

"Stay away from me!" His voice came out broken and distorted with emotion. 'This girl,' he thought, 'she has to get away before I hurt her'. He stumbled to his feet and started to move away from Hinata.

Hinata could only watch in confusion as he struggled to avoid the shards and escape at the same time. She watched as the boy tripped over his own feet, leading to a significant gash on his leg. Hinata rushed towards him again, ignoring his earlier statement.

"Please don't move. You've hurt yourself." She spoke quietly.

"No…I haven't." Gaara replied, showing her his leg which, as he had said, was without a cut or blood. Surprise crossed Hinata's face before she remembered the manners her mother had taught her.

"My name is Hinata, what's yours?" The expectant smile on her face confused Gaara. Everyone knew that he was dangerous and had to be avoided. Was she just pretending to be nice? Or maybe, she didn't know him by sight. Yeah…that was a much better explanation. He knew she'd be running for the hills as soon as he told her his name. The sooner the better then.

"Gaara." Came his monotone reply. The girl's smile increased and she offered her hand to help him up.

"It's nice to meet you Gaara-san. You wouldn't know how to get back to the buildings, would you? I got lost." Gaara froze in shock. 'She didn't run! Why didn't she run?'

"A-ano…Gaara-san? Gaara-san?" She waved her hand in front of the unresponsive boy. "Hellooo?" A finger pointed in to the direction behind her. Hinata realised that he was pointing to home almost immediately. She smiled at him. "Thank you so much. We should probably get back, ne?" Without waiting for his response, she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the village.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this. I know it's quite boring at the moment but what can you do? Reviews are appreciated. Hinata is 7 years old at the moment by the way. The plant was Wadi Rum Desert Plant, I just thought it was nice :)<p> 


End file.
